The Hidden One
by Claude le Viste
Summary: Based on a Native American Legend told by Aaron Shepard. Kirihara has always been tormented by her older sister, Niou, but will it all change when she goes off to meet 'The Hidden One? SanaKiri. Story better than it sounds! Rikkai Fic.


My class did a play for this story, and I decided to change this into Prince Of Tennis form! D Hurray for me! **Though it is clear that I DO NOT own this story, or the characters, actually, I am doing this for purely your entertainment. **

The Hidden One  
A Native American Legend Told by Aaron Shepard 

**RETOLD IN A DIFFERENT FORM BY KikuTaichou**

**------**

A long time ago, there was a small village by the foot of a large and vast mountain. A brave and young hunter lived in that village, and he is said to be invisible, and any young woman to see him would be his bride. The hunter was called by the villagers, 'The Hidden One'

The years passed, and numerous young women visited his wigwam to hopefully become his bride. But none succeeded, for they were tested by the hunter's sister, 'The Patient One'.

Living in the same village were two sisters who had lost their mother. The younger was kind and good hearted, while the older was jealous and cruel. Kirihara Akaya was the younger sister, and Niou Masaharu was the older. When their father went out hunting, Niou would torment Akaya and burn her with sticks from the fire. Akaya had lost her long braids for Niou had singed them off. Akaya had to go barefoot and wear rags, as Niou did not allow her to have any other pieces of clothing than that. Because of this, Akaya became 'Little Scarface'.

And then Niou would yell at Akaya. "If you DARE tell our father, next time will be WORSE!" Niou would say while she threw more burning sticks at Akaya.

And when the father, Yanagi, returned, he would ask Niou, "Why is she burnt again?" And Niou would answer, "The stupid, clumsy thing! She was playing with the fire, just like you told her not to!" The father would then turn to Akaya. "Is this true?" He asked angrily as he threw his hunts to the ground. Akaya could only bite her lip and nod, remembering her sister's words.

Then one day, Niou put on her finest clothing and her shiniest bead jewelry. And he trudged over to Akaya and said, "Do you know what I'M going to do? I'M going to marry The Hidden One. But then again, why should I tell _you_? Because this is something _you_ would never _dream_ of!" Akaya bowed her head as her sister headed towards The Hidden One's wigwam.

When Niou got to the Wigwam, she was greeted by The Hidden One's sister, Yukimura. She introduced herself as 'The Patient One' and welcomed her into the wigwam. They worked on supper for a while, and when the sun was nearly down, Yukimura took Niou to the shore of a great lake. Yukimura pointed to the other side of the lake, "My brother comes. Do you see him?" She asked and studied Niou's face. Niou saw nothing across the lake, but he pretended.

"Of course, there he is now!" Niou pointed. The eyes of the Patient One narrowed. "What is his shoulder strap?" Yukimura shifted hips and frowned. Niou thought for a bit. A lot of the men in the village wore… "A strip of Rawhide." Niou answered, thinking that it was a safe guess. Yukimura's frown deepened. "Let us return to the Wigwam." She said, and led Niou back.

When the meal was just completed, a deep voice boomed, "Greetings, my sister." This made Niou jump. He stared at the entrance of the wigwam, but saw no one. "Greetings, my brother." Yukimura smiled. Niou watched with utter disbelief while a moccasin appeared in mid air and dropped to the floor, followed by another. Then bits and pieces of food was rising from the plate and disappearing into an invisible mouth.

Niou decided to end the silence, so she turned to the Patient One and said cheerily, "When will our wedding take place?" Yukimura swung her head around to look at Niou and slammed the table. "Do you think I could allow my brother to marry _you_, a liar and a fool?" The Hidden One continued eating without a word. Niou gasped, and ran back home crying.

Kirihara peered behind Niou's door, listening to her sister's cries and sobs. She had been like that all morning. Kirihara dropped by Niou's bunched up body and said very softly, "My sister. Please give me skins to make new moccasins and clothing. For it is my turn to visit the Hidden One." Niou stiffened, and then straightened. Her face glistened with tears. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted hysterically and slapped Akaya across the face, making her fall over.

Akaya stayed hunched up for quite a while as her sister continued to yell. "ARE YOU SO STUPID TO THINK THAT YOU CAN DO WHAT _I_ COULDN'T? AND EVEN IF YOU _SAW_ HIM, DO YOU THINK HE'D MARRY A PATHETIC THING LIKE _YOU_?"

After the shouting was over, Niou sank back to her bed and continued crying. Akaya slowly got up. "It is my turn to visit the hidden one." She said, softly still. After Akaya had left the room, Niou looked up in astonishment.

Akaya pulled his father's old moccasins out of his chest and put them on her own small little feet. She stepped outside into the crisp, warm air and stripped off some bark off an old birch tree. Then she made a set of clothes with it in place of her rags. As she started towards the Hiddedn One's Wigwam, many eyes pinned themselves on her.

"Look at little Scarface!" A young boy called mockingly. "She's dressed like a tree!"

"Oh, little scarface…." A young woman said, blocking her laughter.

"I don't believe it!" An old woman gasped. "She's on her way to the hidden one!"

"Oh, little scarface! Did you burn yourself and cut off your hair to look pretty for him?" A young man called from his shop.

Akaya ignored their laughs and continued his journey. When he reached the Wigwam, the Patient One regarded him with surprise, but nonetheless said, "You are welcome."

Akaya helped prepare dinner, and when the sun was almost down, the Patient One took her to the lake, as she had with her sister, Niou. Yukimura pointed to the other side of the lake. "My brother comes. Do you see him?" Akaya stared, but saw nothing. "I'm not sure…" She strained her eyes. "Oh!" Akaya's eyes widened in wonderment. "I do! But…"

"But?" Yukimura looked curious.

"How can there BE such a one?" Akaya muttered, obviously amazed. Yukimura raised a brow. "What is his shoulder strap?" She asked. "His shoulder strap is… Is the rainbow!" Akaya answered with wide eyes. Now it was Yukimura's turn to widen her eyes. "What is his bow string?" She asked again, testing Akaya further. "His bow string is… Is the Milky Way!" Akaya answered, each word clear. "Let us return to the Wigwam." Yukimura finally said with a broad smile.

At the Wigwam, The Patient One removed Akaya's strange clothing and washed her wish special water from a jar. And all of Akaya's scars vanished and her skin became silky smooth. A magical comb made her hair grow to her waist, ready for braiding. And a handsomely crafted chest was opened and a beautiful wedding dress was lifted out.

Just when Akaya had finished putting on the wedding dress, a deep voice boomed, "Greetings, my sister." Yukimura rushed to meet the Hidden One. "Greetings, my brother." And when Akaya shyly stepped outside, her eyes met his and she saw the surprise in the young hunter's eyes. Yukimura laughed. "Congratulations, my brother. You are discovered!"

The young hunter then smiled sweetly and took a long step and held Akaya's hands in his. "For all my life I have waited for a young, beautiful, true hearted, brave spirited, courageous and good woman to come to me. Only such a one could see me. And you are the perfect one. I can see your pure heart shining brightly in your chest and-" He was cut off by the squirrel, Yagyuu. "OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" And the lion, Jackal, replied, "Yeah! Stop with the cheesiness!"

And so, Akaya and The Hidden one, who turned out to be Sanada, kissed and became married.

Yagyuu and Jackal sang the wedding song in their animal voices and Marui, the bird, chirped exquisite tunes for their wedding.

And Akaya was given a new name.

The Lovely One.

For she was once hidden also,

But not anymore.

------

I know some parts sound almost IDENTICAL to the story, but come on… Give me a break! It's not easy! And I've changed a lot of parts! But if you found this offensive to Aaron Shepard, DON'T TELL ME ABOUT IT. I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ALREADY, POSTING THIS ON F. AND THE LAST THING I'D NEED IS FLAMES! (Goes to a corner and sulks)


End file.
